


Little Boys Grow Up

by TheFlyingWriter



Series: Beatles Kid AU [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beatles Kid AU, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Kid Fic, Parenthood, i dont know how to tag this ahahahahaha, i guess, i hate that theres no tag for like... all five of them, i suppose??? tho its supposed to be 200 words so........., its just dad brian being all mushy, just realized this isnt very valentine-y but whatever i do what i want, thats the fic, the lads arent even in this lmbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingWriter/pseuds/TheFlyingWriter
Summary: He doesn’t notice the change until he sees the picture. (Beatles Kid AU)
Relationships: Brian Epstein & George Harrison, Brian Epstein & John Lennon, Brian Epstein & Paul McCartney, Brian Epstein & Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles Kid AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536910
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Little Boys Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends and neighbors! :) 
> 
> I know it's Valentine's Day, but I'm not very experienced when it comes to romance (writing or otherwise lmbo), so you guys get found family instead !!! This is just a quick unrelated thing I did to test myself when it comes to writing with a word limit! It was supposed to be 100 words, but... then I got antsy, so I decided 200 words was the max :'D
> 
> Not really much else to say about this, except that it's Beatles Kid AU; so basically, Brian is the lads' guardian/dad, and that's why he's talking about them growing up and stuff. As always, this hasn't been beta'd, so pls let me know if anything strange is afoot!!!
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you in a bit <3

He doesn’t remember when they stopped being his boys.

…Well, alright, perhaps they haven’t – technically. But things change, people get older, and little boys grow up.

…They aren’t really _boys_ anymore, are they? They’re men.

When did that happen? It feels like just yesterday, they were throwing food and weaving between dining chairs, as though in battle. ( _Perhaps it was, knowing them,_ the man thinks fondly.)

He doesn’t notice the change until he sees the picture. It’s been some time since they’ve had a _real_ family photograph, and this one goes right on the mantle next to the last one.

The difference is jarring.

Round faces traded for set jawlines, tousled play-clothes replaced with tasteful suits, small fingers exchanged for skilled hands.

No, they’re not quite his boys anymore. He feels a little sad.

…Yet, he’s proud, too; probably more proud than anything else. His boys are men now – and good men at that. Yes, they might still be rambunctious or tactless or unprofessional, but they’re also hopeful and gentle and kind-hearted.

They mean well.

And that’s all a father could ask for, really: good children who grow up into good adults. _Better_ adults.

_…Yes,_ he thinks. _He’s done alright._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, friends and neighbors! That was probably the shortest break you've ever had from me, huh? :)
> 
> As I said, this was mainly just a test for myself, but I ended up lowkey liking it so I decided to post it to avoid appearing completely dead LMBO :'D I am actually working on another Kid AU fic, and it's suuuuuuper long, so I might be posting it soon in multiple parts... we will see! Just be on the lookout for it ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed!! Congrats on your music taste, and enjoy the rest of your Ao3 browsing; peace and love ! <3


End file.
